1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective knee pad or elbow pad with sidewalls and a method of constructing the same. The knee pad may have particular use for persons participating in sports activities, such as with roller skates, in-line skates, skateboards, and bicycles.
2. State of the Art
People have long enjoyed roller skating and riding on skateboards. More recently, in-line skates have become popular. While many persons skate at a relatively safe pace, others seek high speed and perform tricks or other maneuvers that push the envelope of performance and safety.
BMX (bicycle motorcross) cyclists also seek to push the envelope of performance and consequently occasionally fall off their bikes or intentionally lay down the bikes.
Unfortunately, many persons have been injured skating and cycling. Even those persons who try to skate conservatively and safely occasionally fall and are injured. The injuries range from bruises to broken bones to more serious injuries. Various pads have been designed to protect skaters, including knee pads, elbow pads, and wrist pads.
In addition to protecting skaters from unintentional falls, knee pads are often used by high performance skaters in intentional falls. For example, if a skater feels like he is beginning to lose control, he may intentionally fall on his knees and slide in a stable position until his speed is reduced. Accordingly, such knee pads should have a high degree of durability and strength.
Currently available knee pads provide protection to the front of the knee, but not as much protection to the side of the knee. Further, a knee pad may rotate about a person's leg leaving a portion of the knee unprotected during a fall. Elbow pads or wrist pads also do not provide full protection to the side and may rotate, leaving a portion of the elbow unprotected during a fall.
Accordingly, there is a need for protective knee pads, elbow pads, and wrist pads that provide protection to the side of the knee, elbow, and wrist. There also is a need for such pads that are resistant to rotation.